Gust (move)
Gust (Japanese: かぜおこし Stir Up Wind) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was a move. Effect Generation I Gust deals damage and has no secondary effect. It is a move in this generation. Generation II onwards Gust can hit Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , , and , and if it does, it will have its power doubled. It can also hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. Gust is now a move. Description |A Normal-type attack used by bird Pokémon. A powerful wind is generated by flapping wings.}} |A Flying-type attack. The bird Pokémon flaps its wings to create a powerful wind.}} |Whips up a strong gust of wind.}} |Strikes the foe with a gust of wind whipped up by wings.}} |Hits target with a gust of wind whipped up by wings.}} |A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the foe to inflict damage.}} |A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the target to inflict damage.}} |The target is attacked with violent gust of wind generated by the users wings Swirls the target around in a violent to inflict damage.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |28|28|16|16|16|1, |STAB='|note=No STAB in Gen I}} }} 9 |9|9|9|STAB='}} 9 |9|9|9|STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, |STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, }} 17 |17|STAB='}} 8 |8|8|STAB='}} 1, 8 |1, 8|1, 8|STAB='}} |STAB='}} By By Generation II |STAB='}} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. Doubles damage on a flying or bouncing Pokémon.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} Gust}} |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} Gust}} Gust Referred as in the English dub}} Gust}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} Gust}} Gust}} Gust}} Gust}} Gust}} Gust}} Gust}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|Cannot legally use}} Gust}} In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Gust is one of the four moves to have its in Generation II, the others being , , and . They were all moves in Generation I. * Despite the move's description stating that the wind is whipped up by wings, some wingless Pokémon can learn this move as well. *Gust has the highest max PP of all special moves. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=起風 小型龍捲風 翻風 烈暴風 |zh_cmn=起風 / 起风 烈暴風 |da=Storm |nl=Windvlaag |fi=Tuulispää (original series) Puhuri (Advanced Generation series) |fr=Tornade |de=Windstoß |el=Ανεμοστρόβιλος Anemostróvilos |he=משב רוח Mashav Roo'ach |hi=हवा का झोंका Hava Ka Jhonka, Toofani Hawa |id=Pusaran Angin Angin Kencang |it=Raffica |ko=바람일으키기 Baram Il'eukigi |no=Vindangrep |pl=Podmuch Wiatru |pt_br=Lufada de Vento (BW107-present, TCG, manga) Ventania (early anime) Rajada de Vento (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Rajadas de Vento (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Rajada (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Golpe de Vento |ro=Rafala |sr=Nalet Vetra |es_la=Ráfaga (EP003-EP081, EP245, DP002-DP013, DP064) Tornado (EP158-AG187, BW002 ) Ventisca (AG013, AG127) Ráfaga de Viento (SS008) Remolino (DP026-DP099) Ráfaga de Aire (BW002-present) |es_eu=Tornado |sv=Vindanfall |tr=Rüzgâr |vi=Gió Xoáy }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Normal-type moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that have had their type changed Category:Moves that power up de:Windstoß fr:Tornade it:Raffica (mossa) ja:かぜおこし pl:Gust zh:起风（招式）